harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tom Riddle
*Theo Kypri (Film 1) *Ian Hart (Film 1) *Ralph Fiennes (Filme 4 - 7.2) *Hero Fiennes-Tiffin (11 Jahre - Film 6) *Christian Coulson (15/16 Jahre - Film 2) *Frank Dillane (16 Jahre - Film 6) |Synchronsprecher=*Udo Schenk (für Ralph Fiennes) *Paul Deny (für Hero Fiennes-Tiffin) *Jan Panczak (für Christian Coulson) *Raban Bieling (für Frank Dillane) }} Tom Vorlost Riddle alias Lord Voldemort (* 31. Dezember 1926, † 2. Mai 1998) war der größte Schwarze Magier aller Zeiten. Seine größten Feinde waren Harry Potter und Albus Dumbledore. Er wurde nach seinem Vater Thomas Riddle sr. und seinem Großvater Vorlost Gaunt benannt. Voldemorts größtes Ziel war, "den Tod zu besiegen". Biografie Kindheit Tom Riddle wurde am 31. Dezember 1926 in einem Waisenhaus in London geboren. Seine Mutter, Merope Gaunt, starb kurz nach der Geburt. Sein Vater, Tom Riddle sr., war ein wohlhabender Muggel, den Tom hasste und ihn später umbrachte. Er tat dies mit einem Zauberstab, der nicht ihm gehörte und beging die Tat, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Tom Riddle wuchs in einem Londoner Waisenhaus auf. Im Alter von elf Jahren, im Jahre 1938, wurde er von Albus Dumbledore nach Hogwarts geholt. Damals erwähnte Tom, dass er mit Schlangen reden konnte, aber Albus Dumbledore machte sich darüber nicht sehr viele Gedanken. Tom Riddle in Hogwarts Als Tom Riddle 1938 nach Hogwarts kam, zeigte sich bereits, dass er ein sehr begabter Schüler war. Sein damaliger Hauslehrer, Horace Slughorn (Slytherin), war stolz darauf ihn in seinem Slug-Club zu haben. Tom wurde allgemein von der Lehrerschaft gemocht, da er immer fleißig war, mit dem unstillbaren Hunger nach Wissen. Bloß sein Lehrer in Verwandlung, Albus Dumbledore, misstraute ihm. Nichtsdestotrotz wurde er Vertrauensschüler. Tom Riddle begann, sich mit seinen Ahnen zu beschäftigen und fand heraus, dass er ein Nachkomme von Salazar Slytherin war. Er erkannte, dass er der wahre Erbe Slytherins ist. In dieser Zeit legte er sich auch sein Pseudonym zu. TOM VORLOST RIDDLE Er versetzte die Buchstaben und heraus kam: IST LORD VOLDEMORT (Im Original wird TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE zu I AM LORD VOLDEMORT) Er öffnete die Kammer des Schreckens in seinem fünften Schuljahr. Das Monster darin, der Basilisk, tötete ein Mädchen, welches von Muggeln abstammte, die Maulende Myrte. Als Vertrauensschüler genoss Tom allerdings ein hohes Ansehen und führte den damaligen Schulleiter, Armando Dippet, auf die Spur, dass Rubeus Hagrid die Kammer geöffnet habe. Alle verdächtigten Hagrid wegen seiner Acromantula Aragog und er wurde der Schule verwiesen. Da Dumbledore Riddle aber nach wie vor misstraute, wagte Riddle es nicht, die Kammer des Schreckens noch einmal zu öffnen und "Salazar Slytherins edles Werk" zu vollenden. Er schrieb ein Tagebuch, welches einen Teil seiner Seele enthielt, so dass die Erinnerung an den wahren Erben Slytherins erhalten blieb. Das Tagebuch war einer seiner Horkruxe. Der Mord an Riddles Familie In seinem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts war Riddle der Inbegriff eines Musterschülers. Er war Vertrauensschüler, Schulsprecher und einer der brilliantesten Schüler, die Hogwarts jemals besucht hatten. Tom hatte wegen seines Muggel-Vaters, der seine Mutter verließ, einen Hass auf Muggel entwickelt. Er reiste im Sommer des Jahres 1945 nach Little Hangleton, dem Wohnort der Riddles. Er stieß im Anwesen der Gaunts auf seinen Onkel Morfin. Er benutzte einen Schockzauber und setzte ihm eine falsche Erinnerung ein. Die Ereignisse, die daraufhin folgten, konnten auch von Dumbledore nur vermutet werden. Riddle nahm Morfins Zauberstab, ging zum Haus der Riddles, tötete seinen Vater, seinen Großvater und seine Großmutter, brachte den Zauberstab zurück zu Morfin, raubte den Ring von Vorlost Gaunt, verwandelte ihn in einen Horkrux, versteckte ihn im Gartenschuppen und verließ das Dorf. Aufgrund seiner eingepflanzten Erinnerung gestand Morfin, der als Muggelhasser bekannt war, den Mord an den Riddles. Er wurde nach Askaban gebracht, wo er kurz vor seinem Tod von Dumbledore besucht wurde und ihm die Erinnerung an Tom Riddle überließ. Riddles Beschäftigung nach Hogwarts Tom Riddle hatte sich in seinen Jahren in Hogwarts einen Ruf als genialer Zauberer gemacht. Alle rechneten damit, dass er eine Arbeit beim Zaubereiministerium annehmen und irgendwann Zaubereiminister werden würde. Doch entgegen aller Erwartung begann er bei Borgin und Burkes in der Nokturngasse zu arbeiten. Diese Arbeit war allerdings nur zweite Priorität für ihn, denn nach seinem Schulabschluss fragte er Armando Dippet, ob er in Hogwarts bleiben und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten könne. Dippet antwortete ihm aber, dass er noch zu jung sei und in ein paar Jahren wiederkommen solle. Bei seiner Arbeit für Borgin und Burkes konnte er eines seiner grössten Talente einsetzen: Leuten zu schmeicheln. Er übernahm die Aufträge seines Chefs, die besondere Überredungskunst beanspruchten. Auf diesem Wege geriet Tom auch an Hepzibah Smith, die ihn sehr schätzte und ihm sogar so stark vertraute, dass sie ihm ihre größten Schätze zeigte: einen Kelch von Helga Hufflepuff und das Medaillon von Salazar Slytherin. Riddle erkannte den ungeheuren materiellen, aber auch den ungeheuren persönlichen Wert dieser Gegenstände. Als Harry Potter diese Erinnerung in Dumbledores Denkarium sah, erkannte er deutlich "ein rotes Blitzen in Voldemorts Augen". Zwei Tage, nachdem Riddle Hepzibah Smith besucht hatte, war sie tot, angeblich von ihrer Hauselfe Hokey vergiftet, da die Elfe sich daran erinnerte, etwas in den Kakao ihrer Herrin gemischt zu haben. Es wurde allgemein vermutet, dass die alte und verwirrte Hauselfe Gift mit Zucker verwechselt hatte. Doch laut Dumbledore gleicht dieser Mord zu sehr demjenigen an den Riddles. Offensichtlich hatte Riddle auch hier jemandem eine Erinnerung eingepflanzt, diesmal traf es Hokey. Nach dem Mord fehlten jedenfalls die beiden wertvollen Gegenstände in Hepzibahs Haus. Nach dem Mord und dem Diebstahl verwandelte Riddle diese Gegenstände in Horkruxe. Die Verwandlung zum Dunklen Lord Nach diesen Ereignissen verschwand Tom Riddle für lange Zeit von der Bildfläche. Er benutzte auch den Namen seines Vaters nicht mehr, er nannte sich nur noch Lord Voldemort. Es kann vermutet werden, dass Voldemort in diesen Jahren auf der Suche nach Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem war, denn die Graue Dame, Rowena Ravenclaw's Tochter, hatte ihm in Hogwarts verraten, dass sie das Diadem in Albanien versteckt hatte. thumb|Lord Voldemort Nachdem er das Diadem gefunden hatte, verwandelte er es in einen Horkrux und kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück, um sich noch einmal für die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu bewerben. Albus Dumbledore, der in der Zwischenzeit Schulleiter geworden war, verweigerte ihm die Stelle und wies darauf hin, dass Riddle inzwischen dreimal der Posten als Zaubereiminister angeboten wurde. Voldemort wollte auch gar nicht Lehrer werden, sondern brauchte nur einen Vorwand, um nach Hogwarts zu kommen, denn er wollte das Diadem im Raum der Wünsche verstecken, was er schließlich auch tat. Doch von diesem Tag an war die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste verhext und kein Lehrer schaffte es, länger als ein Jahr im Amt zu bleiben. Dieser Zauber löste sich erst mit Voldemorts Tod auf. Um diese Zeit begann Voldemort auch damit, seine "Freunde" aus Hogwarts um sich zu scharen, viele von diesen Leuten wurden die ersten Todesser. In dieser Zeit verlor Voldemort auch sein gutes Aussehen. Das Auseinanderreißen seiner Seele verschaffte ihm zwar einige Sicherheit gegenüber dem Tod, es setzte seinem Körper und seiner Seele aber auch stark zu. Er wurde immer weniger menschlich. Der Aufstieg des Dunklen Lords Voldemort scharte seine treuesten Anhänger in den 70er-Jahren um sich und begann mit ihnen die Jagd auf "Schlammblüter" (Zauberer, die von Muggeln abstammten). In dieser Zeit spielte er auch einmal mehr seine grosse Stärke, die Überredungskunst, aus und gewann die Wesen für sich, die von der Gesellschaft zu einem Leben im Verborgenen gezwungen wurden. Riesen und Vampire schlossen sich ihm an. Auch sehr wichtig für Voldemort wurden die Werwölfe, angeführt von Fenrir Greyback, einem der fanatischsten Anhänger Voldemorts. Es wurde auch befürchtet, die Kobolde würden sich Voldemort anschließen, doch er schaffte es nie, die Kobolde für sich zu gewinnen, da diese stolz darauf waren, unabhängig zu denken und sich niemandem unterzuordnen. Wohl am verheerendsten für die Zauberergesellschaft war, dass Voldemort es schaffte, die Dementoren dazu zu bringen, sich ihm anzuschliessen. Während dieser Zeit herrschte Verwirrung und Panik in der Zaubererwelt. Das Ministerium sperrte viele Unschuldige nach Askaban und man konnte niemandem mehr trauen. Der einzige wirklich sichere Platz war Hogwarts, wo Albus Dumbledore, der einzige Zauberer, den Voldemort wirklich fürchtete, die Schüler beschützte. Zu dieser Zeit rief Dumbledore auch den Orden des Phönix ins Leben, um Voldemort die Stirn zu bieten. Dem Orden schlossen sich unter anderem viele Auroren aus dem Ministerium an. 1979 war Voldemort auf der Höhe seiner Macht. Er genoss die Unterstützung vieler Hexen und Zauberer. Die einen wollten Schutz vor dem Bösen und die anderen wollten etwas von Voldemorts Ruhm abhaben. Diese verschiedenen Beweggründe, sich den Todessern anzuschließen, konnten Voldemort egal sein, es lief alles darauf hinaus, dass er fast uneingeschränkte Macht hatte. Einer seiner treuesten Todesser, Severus Snape, überbrachte ihm in diesem Jahr die Nachricht einer Prophezeiung über Voldemort und einen Jungen, der seine Macht schließlich brechen sollte. Snape belauschte in Hogsmeade im Eberkopf Sybill Trelawney. Während sie die Prophezeiung machte, war außer Snape auch Dumbledore anwesend, der ein Gespräch mit ihr hatte, weil sie sich als Lehrerin für das Fach Wahrsagen in Hogwarts bewarb. Die Prophezeiung lautete folgendermassen: Snape hörte nur den ersten Teil der Prophezeiung, bevor er vom Barmann des Eberkopfs, Aberforth Dumbledore, rausgeworfen wurde. Daraufhin berichtete Snape Voldemort, was er gehört hatte. Nun hatte Voldemort eine Entscheidung zu treffen, denn die Prophezeiung traf auf zwei Jungen zu. Er folgerte aus der Prophezeiung, dass er besagtes Kind umbringen müsste. Die beiden Jungen, auf die die Prophezeiung zutraf, waren Harry Potter, ein Halbblut und Neville Longbottom, ein Reinblut. Voldemort entschied sich für den Jungen, dessen Mutter muggelstämmig war, Harry Potter. Er machte sich auf nach Godric's Hollow, um die Potters zu töten. Der Wohnort der Potters wurde ihm von Peter Pettigrew verraten, dem Geheimniswahrer der Potters. Voldemort tötete James Potter mit dem Todesfluch und anschließend traf er auf Lily Potter und ihren Sohn, Harry. Snape liebte Lily schon seit seiner Kindheit, deshalb bat er Voldemort darum, sie zu verschonen. Voldemort hätte dies getan, wenn sie ihm aus dem Weg gegangen wäre, doch sie schützte ihren Sohn und wurde von Voldemort ebenfalls umgebracht. Als Voldemort Harry mit dem Todesfluch töten wollte, prallte dieser ab und traf Voldemort, dessen Kraft sofort schwand. Da Lily Potter für ihren Sohn starb, erschuf sie einen Schutz für Harry, ein Kraftfeld aus Liebe. Der Körper von Voldemort war zerstört, doch da er bis dahin fünf Horkruxe erschaffen hatte, konnte er nicht sterben. Während er versuchte, Harry umzubringen, erschuf er, ohne es zu merken, einen sechsten Horkrux. Aufgrund der Kraft des abgeprallten Todesfluchs spaltete sich seine Seele noch einmal und dieses Seelenteil ruhte von nun an in Harry. Bereits vor den Morden an den Potters verlor Voldemort allerdings einen treuen Todesser. Snape stellte sich von Beginn der Verfolgung der Potters durch Voldemort gegen den Dunklen Lord und bot sich Dumbledore als Doppelagent an. Nach dem Fall Voldemorts kamen viele Todesser zur Zauberergesellschaft zurück. Einige bereuten ihre Taten tatsächlich, einige täuschten die Reue nur vor, einige behaupteten, sie hätten nur wegen des Imperius-Fluchs Voldemort unterstützt. Einige Todesser blieben ihrem Herrn aber dennoch treu, so etwa Bellatrix Lestrange. Doch die meisten von ihnen wurden verhaftet und nach Askaban gebracht. Exil Nach dem gescheiterten Mord an Harry Potter verschwand Voldemort. Da der Großteil der Zaubererwelt, Todesser mit eingeschlossen, dachte, er wäre tot, war der körperlose Voldemort gezwungen, sich in Albanien zu verstecken, wo er durchgehend von Kleintieren u. ä. Besitz ergriff. Voldemorts Rückkehrversuch .]] Der körperlose Voldemort fand schließlich im jungen Quirinus Quirrell einen willigen Diener. Quirrell scheiterte nur knapp daran, den Stein der Weisen aus Gringotts Zaubererbank zu stehlen, der seinen Herrn unsterblich gemacht hätte. Nach diesem Versagen seines Dieners schlüpfte Voldemort in Quirrells Körper. Er lebte fortan an Quirrells Hinterkopf, verdeckt von einem Turban. Um Voldemort zu stärken, trank Quirrell das Blut von Einhörnern. Als Quirrell schließlich erneut versuchte, den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen, wurde er von Harry Potter daran gehindert. Voldemort verließ Quirrells Körper und überließ ihn dem Tod, da Quirrell den Schutz von Harrys Mutter nicht durchdringen konnte. Nach diesem gescheiterten Versuch, unsterblich zu werden, verschwand Voldemort wieder. Er floh erneut nach Albanien, um auf einen Diener zu warten. Er war damals so schwach, wie er es noch nie war. Tom Riddles Tagebuch Das Tagebuch vom jungen Lord Voldemort, ein Horkrux, befand sich für lange Zeit im Besitz von Lucius Malfoy. Dieser war sich der Bedeutung des Tagebuchs aber nicht bewusst und steckte es am Anfang von Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens Ginny Weasley zu. Ginny nahm das Tagebuch mit nach Hogwarts und begann, darin zu schreiben. Darin eingesperrt war das Seelenteil des 16-jährigen Tom Riddle. Er antwortete und gewann immer mehr die Kontrolle über Ginny. Besessen von Riddle öffnete sie die Kammer des Schreckens und ließ das Monster auf Muggelstämmige los. Als Harry Potter schließlich in die Kammer des Schreckens vorstieß, traf er auf Tom Riddles Seele, nicht wissend, dass Riddle und Voldemort ein und dieselbe Person sind. Als ihm dieses Geheimnis schließlich offenbart wurde, hetzte Tom Riddles Seelenteil den Basilisken auf Harry, der ihn in den Arm biss, doch Harry hatte das Schwert von Gryffindor aus dem Sprechenden Hut gezogen, der ihm vom Phönix Fawkes gebracht wurde, womit er den Basilisken tötete. Mit dem Zahn des Basilisken, der in Harrys Arm steckte, stach er in Riddles Tagebuch und zerstörte unbewusst einen Horkrux. Die Tränen von Fawkes heilten Harrys Verletzung schließlich und bewahrten Harry vor dem Tod. Das Seelenteil von Voldemort hatte bei diesen Ereignissen selbstständig gehandelt, Voldemorts körperloser Geist hatte keinerlei Einfluss auf die Geschehnisse in Hogwarts. Voldemorts Wiedergeburt Einer der treuesten Diener von Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, wurde lange für tot gehalten. Die gesamte Zaubererwelt verdächtigte Sirius Black, den schusseligen Zauberer umgebracht zu haben, die Potters verraten zu haben und ein Todesser zu sein. Doch alles war genau umgekehrt. Pettigrew hatte die Potters verraten und er war ein Todesser. Als er von Sirius Black in die Enge getrieben wurde, schnitt er sich einen Finger ab, beschwor eine Explosion, die einige Muggel tötete, herauf und verwandelte sich in eine Ratte, denn Pettigrew war ein nicht registrierter Animagus. Er lebte seither als Hausratte Krätze bei den Weasleys. Am Ende von Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban verwandelte er sich zurück in einen Menschen und floh, um Voldemort zu finden und zu dienen. Pettigrew sorgte für Voldemort und gab ihm Milch von Voldemort's Schlange, um ihn zu stärken und ihm eine Art Körper zu geben. Voldemort wohnte mit Pettigrew im Haus seines Vaters in Little Hangleton. Als am Anfang von Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch ein Muggel namens Frank Bryce Voldemort und Pettigrew entdeckte, wurde er von Voldemort umgebracht und Nagini wurde der siebte Horkrux. Während des Trimagischen Turniers befand sich ein Todesser in Hogwarts. Barty Crouch jr. hatte sich mittels Vielsafttrank in Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody verwandelt und war als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste tätig. Er sorgte dafür, dass Harry Potter das Turnier gewann und mit Hilfe des Pokals, der in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt worden war, zum Friedhof in Little Hangleton gebracht wurde. Harry und Cedric Diggory hatten den Pokal beide gleichzeitig angefasst und kamen beide auf den Friedhof. Peter Pettigrew tötete auf Voldemorts Befehl den "Unwichtigen", nämlich Cedric. Pettigrew fertigte darufhin einen Trank, der Voldemort einen Körper verschaffen sollte, mit den folgenden Zutaten: 250px|thumb|left|Voldemort nach seiner Wiedergeburt. "Knochen des Vaters, unwissentlich gegeben, du wirst deinen Sohn erneuern!" Die erste Zutat waren die Knochen von Tom Riddle sr.. "Fleisch des Dieners, willentlich gegeben, du wirst deinen Meister wieder beleben!" Die zweite Zutat war die rechte Hand mit dem fehlenden Finger von Peter Pettigrew. Nach dem Ritual gab Voldemort Pettigrew eine neue, silberne Hand. "Blut des Feindes, mit Gewalt genommen, du wirst deinen Gegner wieder erstarken lassen!" Die letzte Zutat war Blut von Harry Potter. Daraufhin ließ Pettigrew die schrumplige Gestalt, die Voldemort war, in den Trank fallen und heraus trat der wieder erstarkte Lord Voldemort. Anschließend bewunderte er seinen Körper und rief die Todesser zu sich. Die treuesten von ihnen kamen. Einige blieben verschwunden, Voldemort ließ die Fehlenden jagen und umbringen. Auf dem Friedhof wollte Voldemort Harry Potter umbringen, doch er gab ihm die Chance, sich zu duellieren. Voldemort benutzte den Todesfluch, Harry den Entwaffnungszauber, Expelliarmus. Doch da Harry Potter und Lord Voldemorts Zauberstäbe den gleichen Kern hatten (jeder mit der Feder des gleichen Phönix, nämlich Fawkes), prallten die Flüche aufeinander und es entstand Priori Incantatem, der Fluchumkehreffekt. Die letzten Morde des Zauberstabs von Voldemort erschienen, Schattenbilder der Personen(darunter auch Harrys Eltern), die von Voldemort getötet wurden und lenkten ihn ab. Das Schattenbild von Cedric Diggory bat Harry darum, seine Leiche mitzunehmen. Harry schnappte sich Cedrics Leiche und gelangte mit dem Portschlüssel zurück nach Hogwarts. Dort versuchte er, allen zu sagen, dass Voldemort zurück war, doch niemand außer Dumbledore glaubte ihm. Dies war ein Vorteil für Voldemort, der nun im Geheimen arbeiten konnte. Der falsche Mad-Eye Moody nahm Harry gleich, als er wieder in Hogworts angekommen war, gefangen und befragte ihn über Voldemorts Auferstehung. Dann wollte Mad-Eye Harry töten, weil es Voldemort ja nicht geschaft hatte, doch zum Glück retteten Dumbledore und noch ein paar andere Lehrkräfte Harry und der falsche Moody verlor seine Seele durch einen Dementorenkuss. Die Suche nach der Prophezeiung Fast niemand glaubte Harry, dass Voldemort zurück sei. Besonders das Ministerium distanzierte sich von dem Gedanken, dass die größte Gefahr für alle Zauberer wieder anwesend sein sollte. Voldemort suchte nach seiner Wiedergeburt nach der Prophezeiung, die Severus Snape nur unvollständig mitbekommen hatte. Voldemort war sich bewusst, dass sich die Kristallkugel mit der Prophezeiung in der Mysteriumsabteilung im Zaubereiministerium befand. Voldemort organisierte nach seiner Wiederauferstehung unter anderem einen Massenausbruch aus Askaban, bei welchem auch Bellatrix Lestrange aus dem Gefängnis entkam. thumb|right|250px|Voldemort während des Kampfes im Zaubereiministerium In Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix begann Harry zu merken, dass zwischen ihm und Voldemort ein Band bestand und dass er Voldemorts Gedanken mitbekommen konnte. So rettete Harry Arthur Weasley vor der Schlange Nagini, die zu dieser Zeit offensichtlich von Voldemort besessen war. Als Voldemort die Verbindung entdeckte, ließ er Harry einen gefälschten Gedanken sehen, nämlich, dass er Harrys Patenonkel Sirius folterte. Harry reiste daraufhin mit Ronald Weasley, Hermine Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley und Neville Longbottom ins Ministerium, um Sirius zu retten. In der Mysteriumsabteilung fanden sie die Prophezeiung. Die Freunde wurden von Todessern überrascht, die sie zur Herausgabe der Prophezeiung zwangen. Doch Neville Longbottom ließ die Prophezeiung versehentlich fallen, so das keiner sie zu hören bekam. thumb|left|Todesser Lucius Malfoy mit der zerstörten Prophezeihung.Einige Ordensmitglieder kamen, um zu kämpfen, dabei wurde Sirius Black von Bellatrix Lestrange getötet. Als Harry die Mörderin seines Paten, Bellatrix Lestrange, jagte, erschien Voldemort um Harry zu töten, doch zu Harrys Glück erschien Albus Dumbledore. Dieser lieferte sich mit Lord Voldemort einen sehr heftigen Kampf. Schließlich ergriff Voldemort von Harry Besitz. Aber er musste aus Harrys Körper flüchten, weil er erkannte, dass es ihm höllische Schmerzen bereitete, in einem Körper zu sein, der erfüllt war von dem Gefühl, welches Voldemort am meisten verabscheute, nämlich Liebe. Er floh aus dem Ministerium, doch der Zaubereiminister, Cornelius Fudge, sah Voldemort verschwinden und wusste, dass Harry Potter und Dumbledore Recht damit hatten, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt sei. Viele der Todesser, die im Ministerium gegen die Auroren gekämpft hatten, wurden festgenommen und nach Askaban gebracht (darunter auch Lucius Malfoy). Der zweite Krieg Nach den Ereignissen im Zaubereiministerium war allen klar, dass Voldemort endgültig zurückgekehrt war. Es herrschte Panik und vieles war so, wie beim ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort: Leute verschwanden oder wurden tot aufgefunden, es gab Dementorenangriffe, kleine Kinder wurden von Werwölfen, die von Fenrir Greyback angestachelt wurden, angegriffen und niemand wusste, wem man trauen konnte, da jeder ein Todesser hätte sein können oder unter dem Imperius-Fluch hätte stehen können. 1996 erteilte Voldemort Draco Malfoy die Aufgabe, einen Weg zu finden, wie man unbemerkt Todesser nach Hogwarts bringen könnte und Dumbledore zu töten. Malfoy schaffte es zwar dank des Verschwindekabinetts im Raum der Wünsche, Todesser via Verschwindekabinett bei Borgin und Burkes nach Hogwarts zu bringen, doch seine zwei Versuche, Dumbledore zu töten, scheiterten. Schließlich tötete Severus Snape Dumbledore - Snape hatte nach Aufforderung durch Bellatrix Lestrange Dracos Mutter Narzissa den Unbrechbaren Schwur geschworen, im Falle von Dracos Versagen die Aufgabe zu übenehmen, die der Dunkle Lord eigentlich Draco zugedacht hatte. Nach diesem Kampf begann auch Harry Potters Jagd nach den verbleibenden Horkruxen. Zwei wurden bereits zerstört: Horkrux-Ring und Tom Riddles Tagebuch in Harrys zweitem Schuljahr, und zwar wurde das Tagebuch von Harry selbst zerstört, in dem er einen giftigen Basiliskenzahn in das Tagebuch hineinstieß. Im Sommer des Jahres 1997 nahm Voldemort Charity Burbage, die Lehrerin für Muggelkunde in Hogwarts, gefangen, weil sie einen Artikel im Tagespropheten veröffentlichte, in dem sie forderte, dass Muggel und Zauberer gleichgestellt werden sollten. Sie wurde von Voldemort mit dem Todesfluch getötet und an Nagini verfüttert. Außerdem versuchte Voldemort, aus dem gefangenen Zauberstabmacher Garrick Ollivander herauszubekommen, was er tun müsste, um die Verbindung zwischen seinem Zauberstab und dem von Harry Potter zu überwinden. Auf Ollivanders Rat hin nahm Voldemort den Zauberstab von Lucius Malfoy an sich. thumb|Voldemort fordert den Zauberstab von Lucius Malfoy. Das Hauptquartier der Todesser war von nun an im Haus der Malfoys. Von seinem Informanten Snape erfuhr Voldemort, dass Harry Potter einige Tage vor seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag aus dem Ligusterweg fliehen würde (der Schutz im Ligusterweg hob sich selber am Tag von Harrys siebzehnten Geburtstag auf). Voldemort und einige Todesser passten die Auroren und die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix ab und griffen sie an. Bei diesem Kampf starben Harrys Eule Hedwig und Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody und George Weasley verlor ein Ohr. Als Voldemort Harry umbringen wollte, stießen Harry und Hagrid gerade durch den Schutzzauber des Hauses von Ted und Andromeda Tonks, den Voldemort nicht durchdringen konnte. thumb|left|314px|Entstandenes [[Priori Incantatem beim Duell Harry gegen Lord Voldemort.]] Während des Kampfes reagierte Harrys Zauberstab (wie beim Priori Incantatem) erneut auf Voldemort. Dieser folterte Ollivander, um zu erfahren, warum der Zauberstab von Harry Potter immer noch auf ihn reagierte. Ollivander sagte Voldemort, wahrheitsgemäß, dass er es nicht wüsste und erzählte ihm unter Folter alles, was er über den Elderstab wusste. Voldemort wusste, ohne die leiseste Ahnung, dass es sich beim legendären Zauberstab um ein Heiligtum des Todes handelte, dass er den Zauberstab an sich bringen müsste, um unbesiegbar zu werden. Bei der Hochzeit von Bill Weasley und Fleur Delacour berichtete der Patronus von Kingsley Shacklebolt, dass das Zaubereiministerium gefallen und der Zaubereiminister, Rufus Scrimgeour, tot sei und dass die Todesser auf dem Weg zum Fuchsbau seien. Neuer Zaubereiminister wurde Pius Thicknesse, der unter dem Imperius-Fluch stand. Doch de facto war nun Voldemort Minister, denn Thicknesse stand unter seinem Kommando. thumb|338px|Voldemort tötet Gregorowitsch In der Zwischenzeit machte sich Voldmort auf nach Bulgarien, um den Zauberstabmacher Gregorowitsch aufzusuchen, denn Voldemort versprach sich Informationen über den Elderstab (Elder Wand). Gregorowitsch klärte ihn darüber auf, dass er gestohlen wurde, daraufhin setzte Voldemort Legilimentik ein und sah in den Gedanken des Zauberstabmachers einen jungen, blonden Mann, der den Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und im Dunkeln verschwand. Als Gregorowitsch Voldemort nicht sagen konnte, wer der Jüngling war, brachte Voldemort ihn kurzerhand um. In Godric's Hollow lauerte im Körper der toten Bathilda Bagshot Voldemorts Schlange Nagini und wartete darauf, dass Harry kam, um sie zu besuchen. Er und Hermine kamen an Weihnachten zu ihr ins Haus und Nagini lotste Harry mittels Gesten auf den Dachboden, wo sie anfing, Parsel zu reden. Nach kurzer Zeit schoss Nagini aus der Leiche heraus und biss Harry, um ihn festzuhalten. Doch Hermine stürmte rechtzeitig nach oben, lenkte die Schlange und den ankommenden Voldemort mit einer Explosion ab und floh mit Harry. Voldemort konnte die beiden nicht töten, doch er erkannte in einem Buch den blonden Jüngling. Er wusste nun, dass es sich um Gellert Grindelwald handelte. Grindelwald war nach Vodlemort der größte Schwarze Magier aller Zeiten und wurde 1945 von Albus Dumbledore besiegt. frame|Voldemort stiehlt den Elderstab aus Dumbledores Grab Voldemort reiste zum Gefängnis Nurmengard, wo Grindelwald einsaß und befragte ihn über den Elderstab. Als Grindelwald sich aber weigerte, Informationen preiszugeben, tötete er ihn. Er erkannte, dass Dumbledore der wahre Meister des Zauberstabs war und dass er ihn aus dessen Grab holen musste. Voldemort brach Dumbledores Grab auf und nahm den Zauberstab an sich. Als Voldemort berichtet wurde, dass jemand in Bellatrix Lestranges Verlies in Gringotts eingebrochen war und dass der Becher Helga Hufflepuffs (ein weiterer Horkrux) mitgenommen wurde, begann er zu merken, dass seine Horkruxe gejagt wurden. Er reiste zu den Verstecken seiner Horkruxe und stellte fest, dass einige von ihnen weg waren. Daraufhin machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, um zu sehen, ob Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem noch sicher im Raum der Wünsche war. Doch während er die anderen Verstecke aufgesucht hatte, fanden Harry Potter und seine Freunde das Diadem und zerstörten es. Nun verblieben noch zwei Horkruxe: Nagini und Harry Potter selbst Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste allerdings nur Severus Snape, dass Harry auch ein Horkrux war. Als Voldemort nach Hogwarts reiste, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Harry Potter anwesend und ganz Hogwarts zum Kämpfen bereit war. Er berief eine Armee von Todessern, Dementoren, Riesen und Acromantulas ein, um gegen die Armee von Hogwarts (Auroren, Lehrer, Schüler) zu kämpfen. Es kam zur großen Schlacht von Hogwarts. Doch Voldemort nahm nicht an der Schlacht teil. Er hielt sich in der Heulenden Hütte auf und unterhielt sich mit Severus Snape über den Elderstab. Da Snape Dumbledore umgebracht hatte, so schloss Voldemort, wäre der Zauberstab Snape treu, deshalb müsse er getötet werden. Voldemort hetzte Nagini auf Snape, der vor seinem Tod Harry Potter noch eine wichtige Erinnerung anvertraute. In dieser Erinnerung war die Information, dass Harry ein Horkrux sei und zersört werden müsse. Voldemort befahl inzwischen einen Waffenstillstand, der eine Stunde andauern sollte. Er sagte, er würde eine Stunde lang im Verbotenen Wald darauf warten, dass ihm Harry Potter ausgeliefert würde. Harry, der sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden hatte, stellte sich Voldemort, der ihn darufhin umbrachte. Doch der Elderstab gehorchte nur Harry Potter und tötete ihn nicht. Voldemort ließ Harry als Zeichen seines Sieges nach Hogwarts tragen. Er verkündete, dass jeder, der ihm jetzt noch die Stirn bieten würde, getötet werden würde. Neville Longbottom stürmte hervor und die Schlacht begann erneut. Neville zog das Schwert von Gryffindor aus dem Sprechenden Hut und köpfte Nagini, so wie es ihm von Harry aufgetragen worden war. Der letzte Horkrux war zerstört. Voldemort versuchte nun, Neville zu töten, doch Harry Potter, der unter dem Tarnumhang steckte, stellte sich zwischen die beiden und erzeugte einen Schildzauber. Voldemort begann jetzt auch zu kämpfen. Er kämpfte gegen Horace Slughorn, Kingsley Shacklebolt und Professor McGonagall auf einmal. Doch als er sah, wie Bellatrix Lestrange von Molly Weasley getötet wurde, wollte er diese umbringen. Harry stellte sich vor Voldemort und riss sich den Tarnumhang vom Leib, um allen zu zeigen, dass er lebte. Er verkündete, dass er allein mit Voldemort kämpfen müsse und dass ihm niemand helfen solle. Harry Potter offenbarte Voldemort, dass Severus Snape immer auf der Seite von Dumbledore gewesen war und dass der Elderstab Draco Malfoy gehorchte, aber da Harry Draco seinen Zauberstab entwendet hatte, gehörte der Elderstab nun nur noch ihm. Voldemort wurde provoziert von Harry, da dieser ihn "Tom Riddle" nannte, was Voldemort nicht ausstehen konnte. thumb|288px Voldemort und Harry Potter begannen also das ungleiche Duell, Voldemort benutzte einen Todesfluch, Harry einen Entwaffnungszauber. Die Zaubersprüche prallten aufeinander und der Todesfluch aus dem Zauberstab, der eigentlich Harry gehörte, flog zurück auf Voldemort, der daran starb. Da Harry keinen Todesfluch benutzt hatte, könnte man sagen, dass Voldemort sich selbst umgebracht hatte. Voldemorts Name Der Name Voldemort kann in drei Teile geteilt werden: Vol-de-mort. Auf Deutsch würde das "Flug des Todes" heißen. Sein Irrwicht ist: Sein eigener Tod. Besondere Fähigkeiten von Voldemort *Voldemort sprach Parsel, die Schlangensprache, eine Fähigkeit, die er bei seinem gescheiterten Angriff auf Harry Potter auf ihn übertragen hatte. *Voldemort war einer der besten Legilimentoren und Okklumentoren der Welt, wenn man von Dumbledore absieht, vielleicht sogar der beste. *Als Kind konnte Voldemort ohne Zauberstab bewusst Magie einsetzen. *Voldemort konnte ohne Besen fliegen, jedoch hatte auch Severus Snape dies gelernt. (Dies kann jeder Zauberer erlernen bzw. ansatzweise erlernen. Wie Professor Flitwick in Harrys erstem Schuljahr schon sagte: Die wichstigste Grundlage eines jeden Zauberers ist die Levitation (Schweben) oder die Fähigkeit, Dinge schweben zu lassen.) Bilder Lucius Malfoy + Voldemort Zauberstababgabe.jpg Harry & Lord Voldemort - Battle Over Little Whinging.jpg Voldemortstealselderwand.jpeg Voldemort killing Gregorovitch.jpg DeadVoldemort.jpg Voldemort LEGO.png Voldemort trying to force the Killing Curse on Dumbledore.jpg VoldemortmurdersLily.JPG Voldemort Info.jpg Voldemort.jpg Voldemort im Ministerium.jpg Voldemort Wiedergeburt.jpg Quirrell's Voldemort-Hinterkopf.jpg Voldemort + Zauberstab.jpg Tom Riddle & Friends.jpg Tom Riddle.jpg Siehe auch *Horkrux *Todesser Anmerkungen und Quellen en:Tom Riddle fr:Tom Jedusor Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Slytherins Kategorie:Vertrauensschüler / Vertrauensschülerinnen Kategorie:Schulsprecher / Schulsprecherinnen Kategorie:Slug-Club Kategorie:Hexen / Zauberer Kategorie:Halbblüter Kategorie:1. Schreckensherrschaft Kategorie:Opfer 2. Krieg Kategorie:2. Schreckensherrschaft Kategorie:Angriff auf Godric's Hollow (1981)-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Schlacht von Hogwarts-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Schlacht von Hogwarts-Opfer Kategorie:Schlacht der Mysteriumsabteilung-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Schlacht der Sieben Potters-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Mobber Kategorie:Schwarzmagier Kategorie:Tod durch Todesfluch Kategorie:Elderstab-Besitzer Kategorie:Englische Individuen Kategorie:Familie Gaunt Kategorie:Hogwarts-Studenten Kategorie:Horkrux-Hersteller Kategorie:Horkrux-Zerstörer Kategorie:Horkrux-Besitzer Kategorie:Getötet durch Lord Voldemort Kategorie:Legilimentoren Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Okklumentoren Kategorie:Einzelkinder Kategorie:Waisenkinder Kategorie:Parselmünder Kategorie:Familie Peverell Kategorie:Verschwörung zum Mord an Albus Dumbledore-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Verschwörung zur Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Verschwörung zum Diebstahl des Steins der Weisen-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Reinblut-Rassisten Kategorie:Rückkehr von Lord Voldemort-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Familie Riddle Kategorie:Familie Slytherin Kategorie:Auszeichnung für besondere Verdienste um die Schule-Empfänger Kategorie:Zauberspruch-Erfinder Kategorie:Benutzer Unverzeihlicher Flüche Kategorie:Unverheiratete Individuen Kategorie:Hogwarts-Studenten während der Riddle-Ära Kategorie:Individuen, die Horkruxe kennen Kategorie:Getötet durch Harry Potter Kategorie:Ideologien